doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child
In 1981, Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child was released as a novelisation. Paperback first edition Cover blurb FIRST PUBLICATION OF THE VERY FIRST DOCTOR WHO STORY A strange girl who knows far more than she should about the past - and the future... Two worried teachers whose curiosity leads them to a deserted junk yard, an extraordinary police box and a mysterious traveller known only as the Doctor... A fantastic journey through Space and Time ending in a terrifying adventure at the dawn of history... DOCTOR WHO AND AN UNEARTHLY CHILD THE BEGINNING OF A LEGEND Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 Hardcover release Cover blurb FIRST PUBLICATION OF THE VERY FIRST DOCTOR WHO STORY A strange girl who knows far more than she should about the past - and the future... Two worried teachers whose curiosity leads them to a deserted junk yard, an extraordinary police box and a mysterious traveller known only as the Doctor... A fantastic journey through Space and Time ending in a terrifying adventure at the dawn of history... DOCTOR WHO AND AN UNEARTHLY CHILD THE BEGINNING OF A LEGEND Users who have this in their collection 1982 Paperback reprint Cover blurb FIRST PUBLICATION OF THE VERY FIRST DOCTOR WHO STORY A strange girl who knows far more than she should about the past - and the future... Two worried teachers whose curiosity leads them to a deserted junk yard, an extraordinary police box and a mysterious traveller known only as the Doctor... A fantastic journey through Space and Time ending in a terrifying adventure at the dawn of history... DOCTOR WHO AND AN UNEARTHLY CHILD THE BEGINNING OF A LEGEND Users who have this in their collection 1983 Paperback reprint Cover blurb FIRST PUBLICATION OF THE VERY FIRST DOCTOR WHO STORY A strange girl who knows far more than she should about the past - and the future... Two worried teachers whose curiosity leads them to a deserted junk yard, an extraordinary police box and a mysterious traveller known only as the Doctor... A fantastic journey through Space and Time ending in a terrifying adventure at the dawn of history... DOCTOR WHO AND AN UNEARTHLY CHILD THE BEGINNING OF A LEGEND Users who have this in their collection 1984 Paperback reprint Cover blurb FIRST PUBLICATION OF THE VERY FIRST DOCTOR WHO STORY A strange girl who knows far more than she should about the past - and the future... Two worried teachers whose curiosity leads them to a deserted junk yard, an extraordinary police box and a mysterious traveller known only as the Doctor... A fantastic journey through Space and Time ending in a terrifying adventure at the dawn of history... DOCTOR WHO AND AN UNEARTHLY CHILD THE BEGINNING OF A LEGEND Users who have this in their collection 1985 Paperback reprint Cover blurb FIRST PUBLICATION OF THE VERY FIRST DOCTOR WHO STORY A strange girl who knows far more than she should about the past - and the future... Two worried teachers whose curiosity leads them to a deserted junk yard, an extraordinary police box and a mysterious traveller known only as the Doctor... A fantastic journey through Space and Time ending in a terrifying adventure at the dawn of history... DOCTOR WHO AND AN UNEARTHLY CHILD THE BEGINNING OF A LEGEND Users who have this in their collection 1987 French release Cover blurb Un milliard d'admirateurs à travers le monde! Seigneur du Temps, héros de l'Éternité, le Docteur Who connaît aujourd'hui une fantastique popularité. Le succès inégalé de la série télévisée qui lui a donné naissance, la fascination qu'il exerce sur un immense public à travers plus de cent pays contribuent à faire de ce personnage un véritable mythe pour la premiere fois révélé en France. Pour la première fois, des terriens accompagnent le docteur Who dans son voyage à l'aube de l'humanité' quand les hommes n'étaient que des demibêtes. Parviendront-ils à déjouer tous les pièges de cette terrifiante guerre du feu? Notes *English translations are as follows: *"Docteur Who Entre en Scène" - Doctor Who Enters the Scene *The cover blurb - One billion fans worldwide! :Lord of Time, the hero of Eternity, Doctor Who is currently experiencing a great popularity. The unprecedented success of the television series that gave birth, the fascination it exerts a huge audience through more than one hundred countries contribute to the character of a myth for the first time revealed in France. :For the first time, landed accompany Dr. Who in his journey to the dawn of humanity 'when men were only demibêtes. Will they manage to outwit all the pitfalls of this terrifying war of fire? Users who have this in their collection 1990 German release Cover blurb Die Fernsehserie jetzt im Goldmann Taschenbuch! Der phantastische Dr. WHO mit seinem unmöglichen Raum-schiff auf Abenteuersuche im Weltall! Als Dr. Who mit seinem Begleitern auf dem öden Planeten landet, ahnt zunächst niemand etwas Böses. Doch dann wird der Doktor von Steinzeitmenschen entführt, die ihn, den Pfeifenraucher, für einen mächtigen Feuerzauberer halten. Und weil die Macht hat, wer über das Feuer gebietet, wird der Doktor wider Willen zu einer begehrten Trophäe unter den Steinzeitsmenschen. Bei ihrem verzweifelten Befreiungsversuch geraten Ian, Barbara und Susan zu allem Unglück ebenfalls in die Gewalt der Wilden — und nun werden Stimmen laut, die Fremden doch dem Sonnengott zu opfern... Notes *English translations are as follows: *"Doctor Who und das Kind von den Sternen" - Doctor Who and the Child of the Stars *The cover blurb - The TV series is now in Goldmann Paperback! :The fantastic Dr WHO with his impossible space-ship in search of adventure in space! :When Dr Who ends up with his companions on the desolate planet, initially suspect no one any harm. But then the doctor is kidnapped by Stone Age people who hold it, the pipe smoker, for a huge fire magician. And because it has the power, who rules over the fire, the doctor is unwillingly to a coveted trophy among the Stone Age. :In their desperate attempt to liberate Ian, Barbara and Susan are also advised to sacrifice all evil into the hands of the savages - and now voices are loud, but the strangers to the sun god to ... Users who have this in their collection 1990 Paperback release Cover blurb 23 November 1963: The birth of a phenomenon Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright are teachers at Coal Hill School in London. One of their pupils, a girl named Susan Foreman, intrigues them: she displays strange knowledge and an uncanny intelligence. They follow her home — and she leads them to a police telephone box, incongruously parked in a junk yard, where they meet a tetchy, white-haired old man. Susan calls him grandfather, but he says he is known as the Doctor... Users who have this in their collection Category:Target Novelisations Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items produced by Target Books